La Muerte de La Profecía
by LoreWeasleyPotter
Summary: Con nuevos personajes y viejos renovados...como puede cambiar la historia...Chanttal y Hally, Sirius, Lily y James...100 GinnyHarry, pero me dare la oportunidad de RonHermione! Entren y lean, no pierden nada con intentar


La Muerte de La Profecía

Capítulo Uno: El Joven que Vivió

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive el doce de Julio, un muchacho de casi diecisiete años se encuentra recostado en su pequeña cama. El calor del fuerte verano que golpea a ''su'' casa le hace querer permanecer sin camiseta mientras con delicadez se lleva un cigarro a la boca.

Un mes y medio pasó desde que llegó a la casa de sus tíos, en donde vive desde que el peor de los magos Oscuros de toda la historia asesinó a sus padres por una profecía que lo marcaba a él como el único con el poder para derrotarlo.

Harry Potter no es más el ''niño'' que vivió. A sus casi diecisiete años su cuerpo está casi completamente desarrollados, con pectorales firmes y un abdomen atractivo debido no solo a las prácticas de Quidditch sino al ejercicio que viene desarrollando desde su llegada a Privet Drive.

El cabello lo lleva más largo, quizá por rebeldía y con un poco de plata, la cual no le falta, se compró lentes de contacto después de que la ballena que tiene por primo le rompiese sus gafas ''por accidente'', como suelen decir sus tíos.

Son apenas las doce del medio día, por lo que el sol está en su punto más abrazador. Despertó desde las cuatro de la mañana para salir a trotar y ejercitarse, llegó a las siete y se puso a estudiar, pero después de tanto tiempo con la misma rutina ya había acabado por cuarta vez todos sus textos escolares desde primero hasta sexto, e incluso algunos que había pedido vía lechuza al callejón Diaggon.

No puede esperar a poder hacer magia, muere por poder convocar el agua que le falta en esos momentos, pues, al igual que en su quinto año, debido al calor no se debe desperdiciar la poca agua que llega a las casas.

-''El único poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de quienes lo han desafiado tres veces vendrá al concluir el séptimo mes y el señor oscuro lo marcará como su igual. Pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce y uno de los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro. El único poder para derrotar al Señor oscuro se acerca''-Esas malditas palabras se repetían en su cabeza como una maldición que a duras penas lo dejaba respirar. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, en los Horrocruxes, en Dumbledore o en Ginny inevitablemente un cigarrillo daba a parar a su mano y por ende a su boca.-''Lo que me sorprende es que no se hayan dado cuenta de que hoy me van a atacar…tonos es bastante despistada''-Había visto cientos de tipos encapuchados que iban y venían por toda la calle, mientras que los tipos con vestidos extraños no hacían nada para detenerlos, era obvio no…''Tres, dos uno''Y como si esa fuera su señal un montón de explosiones sonaron a la vez, para luego ver por la ventana como los encapuchados huían''No tiene caso, pasa esto cada semana''Y suspiró resignado.

_El poder de la luz se revelará cuando su componedor madure._

_La muerte lo ha perseguido y el rayo lo ha marcado,_

_Su vida se hunde y no puede escapar._

_Pero lo que ha perdido lo recuperará…_

_Su flor arderá,_

_Su hermano temblará,_

_Su vida soplará,_

_La heredera del perro fluirá…_

_Y la que nunca conoció vivirá._

_Los tres muertos volverán a caminar,_

_Porque los merodeadores viven para morir,_

_Pero mueren para vivir…_

_Una nueva esperanza nacerá cuando el terror muera,_

_Pero antes el oscuro deberá caer._

Esa era la razón por la cual despertaba tan temprano cada día. Un sueño que no podía ser llamado pesadilla aparecía a media noche y lo dejaba despierto sin esperanzas de dormir más allá de las cuatro.

Esa era también la razón por la cual su cuerpo estaba tan cambiado. Sin anda más que hacer cada mañana se levantaba a trotar, hacer flexiones, pesas…miles de cosas que antes no hacía y que ahora le permitían lucir un cuerpo perfecto.

Regresó unas horas más tarde a ducharse, aprovechando al frescura del día. Se duchó con agua helada, pues su cuerpo se encontraba agotado. No supo exactamente cuanto duró, pero al salir se amarró sencillamente con una toalla a la cintura mientras con las manos cogía una más pequeña para su pelo.

-YA VOY TI…QUE DEMONIOS-Estaba contestándole a Petunia después de que está le pidiese que bajara a arreglar el jardín cuando en medio de su cuarto se encontró con cinco personas, cuatro pelirrojos y una castaña.

-Que bien, no nos vemos por casi dos meses y lo primero que dice al vernos es…que demonios-Dice con voz sarcástica Ronald Weasley, un poco más alto que el año anterior pero curiosamente no lo suficiente como para llevarle la cabeza a Harry.

-Lo siento, pero no es normal salir del baño para encontrarse con cinco personas esperándome tan amablemente.

-Lo sentimos.-Dijo George en un semblante medianamente serio-La orden nos ha mandado por ti. Dicen que es importante que estés con nosotros. Los ataques son cada vez más comunes y no podemos desparramar aurores acá. En vista de que estás por cumplir los diecisiete no ven problema alguno en que la pases con nosotros.

-Pero primero necesitamos hablar contigo. Tus cartas no han sido demasiado…expresivas, y eso que en mes y medio solo hemos recibido dos.-Dijo una muy preocupada Hermione.

-Bien, a dos calles de acá hay un restaurante, no he desayunado, si quieren…

-No has desayunado, pero si son las diez de la mañana-Dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez.

-Es que no he tenido tiempo, esperen me visto y ya vamos-Tomó la ropa que estaba lista y entró de nuevo al baño, solamente para salir cinco minutos después completamente vestido de negro. Una camiseta con un estampado en graffiti, unos vaqueros entubados y unos converses, además del pelo medianamente peinado-Vamos.

No hablaron demasiado durante el camino, apenas si se preguntaron como estaban, haciendo el ambiente un poco tenso.

-Hola, me regalas un café bien cargado-Dijo apenas una mesera se acercó a atenderlos.

-Solo eso, Harry no has desayunado-Por encima de que la hubiese dejado Ginny aún amaba a Harry, y saber que no comía era desesperante para ella.

-Un café bien cargado y un pastel Gloria entonces. Ustedes quieren algo-Preguntó con un amago de sonrisa en la cara.

-Un pastel Gloria aunque no sepa que es-Dijeron los Weasley al tiempo.

-Yo quiero una aromática con galletas de avena-Dijo Hermione suavemente.

-Harry, quieres un Malboro como siempre o algo en especial el día de hoy que veo estás acompañado.

-Si, gracias Susan.

-Fumas-Exclamó escandalizada Hermione ante la ignorancia de sus acompañantes hacia el significado de Malboro.

-Pues…puede que si.

-QUE…HARRY JAMES POTTER TE PIENSAS CAG…

-Ginny, cuida esa boca. Harry, no puedes estarte haciendo ese daño, tu no eres así, no eras así, que te pasó-Dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla.

-Han pasado un par de cosas preciosa, cosas que no quiero recordar. No te preocupes demasiado, no fumo a menudo-Hermione no le creyó, pero por el bien de Ginny prefirió callarse-Ahora, que les parece si me acompañan a hacer mis maletas y nos largamos de este lugar-Dijo después de pagar-No quiero tener que volver a ver a mi adorable tía en un muy buen tiempo.

Hicieron las maletas rápidamente, y repartiéndose entre los tres que tenían licencia desaparecieron rumbo a La Madriguera, en donde debía estar toda la familia.


End file.
